


Spellbound by you

by 4Kennedy



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has a certain effect on Anne. Written for drabbletag on lj, prompt was 'fascination'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound by you

Anne walked up the staircase of the brothel, slowing her steps as she neared the landing. It was a habit which had crept into her life just as Max had crept into her heart. Not that she would admit it to herself, let alone anyone else. 

The second Anne reached the point of the stairs where she could see Max through her open door, she slowed even more. 

Luckily for her Max was standing in front of her full body mirror, wrapped in only a sheer cloth, her back turned to Anne. Anne felt relatively safe in halting to enjoy the beautiful view. But her good fortune didn’t last long. Max caught her eye in the mirror, caught Anne ogling her.

Hastily Anne pulled her large hat down even more to hide her face, her cheeks burning. She tried to continue walking without making it look like she was fleeing, though that was exactly the case. After several purposeful strides she heard Max’s voice behind her.

“You know, there’s no reason to be shy,” Max said with her typical suggestive undertone. 

A shiver ran down Anne’s spine. She didn’t turn around to face the woman. “I’m anything but shy,” she almost spat. 

“It’s okay to be fascinated by Max.” As Anne just stood there in silence, Max added, “Next time you pass my door and find it open, come inside - show Max how not shy you are.”

Anne nodded, barely visible and continued walking without looking back once. 

The End.


End file.
